


Inktober: Impasse

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, M/M, OT4, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: There was only one thing that could divide the quartet: should pineapple be put on pizza?





	Inktober: Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166172036606/inktober-impasse).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).
> 
> **Side Note:** I'm sure there is some obscure panel out there that shows at least one of these characters commenting on whether they like pineapple on their pizza or not. I could not find said panel, so the characters have been given arbitrary opinions.

“Why would you ruin perfectly good pizza by adding pineapple?” Bucky demanded to know as he stuffed a meat lover's slice into his mouth. Steve, Clint, Tony, and Bucky had decided to eat pizza and see a movie for their date night. Tony had offered to order pizza and arrange to have a copy of the latest blockbuster sent to the compound, but his boyfriends had insisted on actually going out.

Thus the four of them were clustered together inside the pizza parlor, wearing hats and sunglasses inside. For a group trying to appear casual, they looked very suspicious.

“Ruin?” Tony and Clint chimed in unison.

Bucky nodded, and pushed his hat back so it was out of his eyes. “Ruin. In fact, why would you ruin pineapple with pizza?”

Steve bit his cheek to keep from laughing. His amusement was visible through the dark shades concealing his eyes.

“It’s the perfect combination of salty and sweet.” Clint lightly slapped his hand on the booth’s table. He then plucked a slice of hawaiian pizza off of the tray and plopped it on his plate. He licked the grease off his fingers.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Not perfect.”

“Or maybe you have bad taste,” Tony countered.

Bucky gave a thoughtful pause. “Well, I am dating you three.”

“Hey.” Steve elbowed Bucky. “I am on your side.”

Tony sat up straighter. “You better mean that literally and not figuratively, Steve.”

“Both.” Steve couldn’t keep from grinning.

“This is an old man thing, isn’t it? Your palettes haven’t evolved.” Tony sipped his soda through a straw.

“Whoa.” Clint picked up his plate and bit the tip off his hawaiian slice. “This is going to turn into civil war. Boyfriend against boyfriend. No one will come out unscathed.”

“He’s right.” Steve picked up a napkin from the pile they’d tossed off to the side and wiped his fingers .“So how about for the sake of date night, we agree to disagree?”

Tony huffed. “Sure. Just be aware, I’m right.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He picked a piece of pineapple off of the hawaiian pizza and popped it into his mouth. “Whatever, sweetheart. Eat your terrible pizza.”


End file.
